1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat belt emergency locking device for automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent tendency toward higher speeds of automotive vehicles has come to require a seat occupant to wear a seat belt. When a great impact such as collision or the like is exerted on the vehicle or when a great acceleration or deceleration is exerted on the vehicle, a great force may act on the belt so that the latch of the free end of the belt may be disengaged to cause the seat occupant to be thrown out.
To avoid such a situation, there has been developed a device which may sense the impact or the acceleration or the deceleration by means of an inertia device and which may lock the latch to prevent it from being disengaged in an emergency. However, making such a design that the latch device is directly retained by the sensing device involves many inconveniences including a complicated construction. If the strength of the retaining device is increased, the weight thereof becomes greater and the sensing device must be larger in size. On the other hand, if the retaining device is made light in weight by being formed of synthetic resin, the strength thereof will be insufficient.